Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Yusuke and Co. have just been given a new assignment They are to act as undercover agents in a magic school called Hogwarts half the globe away. They aren't sure why, but they do know it has something to do with a man named 'Voldemort'.
1. School?

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**T**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**Summary: **Yusuke, Kurama, Botan and Hiei are given a mysterious mission to travel to a magic school and gather as much info on a man named "Voldermort" as possible. Harry Potter/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the idea of the idea for this story. It is the remake of "When in England" which is ubber crap. (Check it out if you don't believe me!)

**Ookami:** _I'd like to say sorry to all of those people who I left hanging, and that I hope you will all forgive me in due time. Let's just say this poor writer is trying to get back on her feet. ;) The original plot for this story has changed greatly, and I hope I don't disappoint anyone!_

_The movie Yusuke and Co. are going to see, Hikari no Yami, roughly it means something like "DarkLight" which was this ubberty awesome sci-fi channel original movie (dammit, I don't own that either) and I think Liz Parker (xD That's who the main girl in it's name is in Roswell) and Rodney McKay (the bad guy's name from Stargate: Atlantis) looked ubberty hot in it! (I mean acting and makeup wise xD) I, sadly, must settle with meh Spyke, not some hot actor dude. (Cries a river for you) Hehe._

_Anyways, I hope you like this, and if you do, please review! I'll try to get another chapter up soon!_

* * *

It was midsummer in Tokyo, and the sun shone brightly down on the city bellow. It was an eerily hot day, sweat glistening on the faces of everyone who happened to be outside. Such was the fate of one male with slicked back black hair and brown eyes hidden behind sunglasses. At his side stood and elegant male, with M&M red hair, and knowing green eyes. And trailing the second like a shadow was a final male, with spiky black hair and crimson eyes. Many people in brightly coloured robes and cloaks ranging from baby pink to pitch black surrounded the three teens.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, the brown-eyed male shifted his gaze to the M&M haired male at his side, "Okay Kurama, this is real weird. Are you sure there isn't some sort of strange holiday or festival going on?" he asked.

"Yes, Yusuke, I am quite sure," Kurama, the M&M haired, replied, "But it does seem weird. I wonder what could be the cause of all this. They all appear to be humans, neh Hiei?"

"Hn," Hiei the crimson eyed snorted, "I think your stupid humans are trying to make a fashion statement."

"No, it couldn't be," Yusuke said softly, his brown eyes quickly scanning the area.

"Well it has nothing to do with us," Kurama said coolly, continuing to walk.

The trio maybe walked twelve yards, maybe, when a plump, squat man wearing shabby brown robes ran up to the group and hugged them around their middles. Tears glistened in the mans brown eyes, sweat causing his bowl cut hair to stick to his fat head. Yusuke stared at him baffled, Kurama raised an eye curiously, but Hiei on the other hand looked utterly pissed, his eye twitching.

"Cheers!" The man called, with an English accent, "One decade and no word from He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named! He must truly have left us!"

The man ran off crying to hug other miscellaneous people in the large crowd. Kurama wiped his sweat with a 'kerchief, a faint smile on his lips as he watched the retreating man.

"That... That was..." Yusuke stuttered, searching for the right word.

"Weird?" Kurama asked him, watching Yusuke nod, "I agree. I wonder who this 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' is."

"Hn, who cares?" Hiei snapped, "I was just hugged by some random _human_!"

"We know, Hiei, we know," Kurama stated coolly, resting his hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Now let's hurry to the theatre."

A cold wind blew and everything quickly grayed and froze except the three teens. A teenager appeared in the sky, JR stamped to his forehead, brown hair unmoved in the wind.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei," The male stated, "I need all of you at headquarters immediately! This is an emergency!"

The male disappeared from the sky and everything returned to normal, the cold wind dying, much to the dislike of those outsides distress. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all looked at each other, unsure of what was next.

"Great!" Yusuke snorted, "Pacifier Breath decides to call us on our vacation!"

"We should probably go," Kurama sighed, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"But we'll miss Hikari no Yami!" Yusuke cursed, clenching his fist.

"Force Koenma to buy new tickets," the older male shrugged, remembering part of the reason they were walking around the streets of Tokyo to begin with.

Yusuke continued to mutter curses under his breath as the three of them stepped into an ally, and looked around carefully. No one in sight. Kurama pulled a watch and chain out from under his shirt, turning the alarm back three hours. Hiei and Yusuke touched his arms, and the three shimmered, before instantly reappearing in the large of office of the demi-god.

"Ah!" A small child said jumping up, "I have a new mission for you!"

"We figured as much," Yusuke glared, "But why during our trip to Tokyo? And while we were going to the movies, none the less!"

"Calm down Yusuke," the demi-god said, coughing slightly to regain his composure.

"So, what is our mission?" Kurama asked, interested, all signs of annoyance gone.

The demi-god's eyes sparkled, as he quickly spoke, "The three of you are going to be like secret agents- spies, if you will."

"Do we get cool and expensive gadgets?" Yusuke asked.

"Sort of," the demi-god nodded, "You'll be going with Botan on your next mission and you'll have only the best disguises."

Yusuke looked at the kid, starting to be interested.

"You see," the demi-god continued, "You are going to be my undercover agents, with my cool disguises of course, to a magic school in England called Hogwarts and you will be required to learn all that you can about a dark wizard named Lord Voldermort."

"Magic?" Kurama asked.

"Dark wizard?" Hiei asked, smirking.

"SCHOOL?" Yusuke yelled, "I'M NOT GOING TO ANY SCHOOL!"

"Yes, you will," the demi-god glared, "And yes a _magic school_ with a _dark wizard_ trying to take over."

"Why school?" Yusuke whined.

"Because," The demi-god said, eye twitching.

The large doors burst open to reveal the most evil of evils, the most frightening of beasts, the bubbliest grim reaper ever: Botan. The pink kimono clad female smiled, latterly hopping over to where the four males were gathered.

"I've reviewed this mission and I proudly agree to accept!" she said, the fact they started without her not effecting her bubbly personality.

"Good," the demi-god smiled, "Take the boys to where they will get their disguises and basic equipment!"

The blue haired female nodded energetically, and led the boys off to the room that which Koenma had spoken of. They walked through a maze of halls and doors until they finally reached a large room, with four small cubicles in it. A dark haired elfish looking woman looked up from making a potion and smiled faintly.

"Hello May-Lin!" Botan smiled, "We're ready for our gear!"

"Good," the woman said with a soft voice, "Take this potion then, and enter any of the four rooms. Put one or two hairs in the drink and swallow it all. Drink as much as possible. If you sit down, the process won't hurt as much."

The way May-Lin spoke of the potions effects caused the three males to look at it carefully. Whether bravely, or stupidly, Yusuke walked forward and grabbed a goblet, looking at the silver liquid inside. He looked up at May-Lin, who nodded, and he walked off towards one of the rooms.

Botan watched him before bouncing forward and taking one of her own, and dashing off to the most private looking cubicle. Hiei and Kurama exchanged a glance, grabbed the remaining potions and headed off to separate cubicles.

Praying silently, Yusuke plucked a few hairs, and dropped them in the drink. The silver liquid dissolved the black hairs and quickly changed the potions colour to a murky brown. Pinching his nose, Yusuke lifted the goblet to drink from it.

**-Ookami**


	2. Good Morning!

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**T**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**Ookami: **_OHMIGORD! I'm back with a second chapter! Don't worry, the next one won't be here this quickly! I work tomorrow. U.U; oh well..._

**Kuronue: **_Ohayo!_

**Ookami: **_(squeal) (hugs Kuronue) Meet meh muse! And co-host... Right, um... There is a bit of difference between this chapter and the original one. And some references to a previous "experiment" It's all revealed in due time... (Smirks)_

* * *

The liquid had one of the worst possible flavours ever- a mixture of salmon, sour eggplant, moldy whipped cream and day old socks. At least, that's what he was guessing it tasted like.

He dropped the goblet on the floor, gagging and clutching his burning throat. Half of the disgusting liquid spilled across the floor and seeped into the grooves in between the wooden floorboards.

His gum burned, traveling down his throat, burning his stomach as well. He fell to his knees, rolling over on the ground clutching his sides. A moment later his bones began to ache, shortly followed by his muscles and every other part of his body.

He yelled in pain.

He wasn't the only one either; Botan, Hiei and Kurama were also experiencing the burning sensation. Though Botan was the only one smart enough to take May-Lin's advice, and sat on the bed as she drank it.

May-Lin sat in silence, and covered her ears, the agonizing screams hurting her delicate ears. She knew what would happen. She invented the potion after all, not that long ago. Then again, a couple years to her, were like a week. Her test subject unfortunately would live with the results for probably the rest of his life.

One of the screams faded. She sighed; the pain was probably too much. Starting in the mouth, whatever the potion touched it would burn, melting into their essence and slowly changing their bodies until they were nothing more than-

May-Lin looked up.

The last scream had faded.

She sighed, and picked up a stack of baskets with kimonos, socks and sandals. She knelt, sliding one under each door. A green one went under Yusuke's door, an aqua one under Botan's, a forest green one under Kurama's and a black one for Hiei.

She stood, walking back to her desk burying her face in her hands. Hopefully she'd perfected the potion this time around, it wouldn't be the best thing if they looked like that for the rest of their lives- if they were still alive.

The door to the room opened, revealing the demi-god Koenma in his human, teenaged looking, form. He watched May-Lin in silence for a moment.

"How is it?" he asked, "Did it work?"

"I'm not sure," May-Lin sighed, "Hiei-San will surely kill you when he awakens- if he does."

"At least his height will fit his age," Koenma said with a sly smile.

Yusuke stirred, his head hurting more then hell. It was pounding loudly, like someone was beating the inside of his skull like a drum. He reluctantly opened his eyes. Everything was blurry.

All the colours melted together...

He closed his eyes, waiting for the headache to fade. It didn't really seem to want to, but after a moment of cursing loudly, it fell to a simple pounding. Once again, he opened his eyes. It was so much easier to see! But everything seemed... bigger...

He pushed himself up off of the floor, tripping over his pant legs as he did so. Were they this loose when he came in here? He looked at his sleeves, which also came down far past his arms.

"No," he breathed, whirling around to stare into a mirror, eyes going wide, "KOENMA HOW COULD YOU?"

The loud, startled, and incredibly aggravated yell brought the other three around, caused May-Lin to chuckle softly, and Koenma to rub the back of his neck nervously.

They then heard Yusuke's cursing, and a moment later Botan let out a sharp 'eek!' and Yusuke went silent. There was no sound of the other's two reactions.

"If you all care to take my advice, I slid a basket of clothes in there for you guys to wear," May-Lin said, "You might find your current ones rather... large."

She smirked, and Koenma laughed silently, looking at her. The two shared a glance. A moment later, Yusuke's cubicle door burst open revealing the male in a green kimono- only something was different.

He was shorter... He was... cuter... He was... Well, possibly the worst possible thing for a fourteen year old boy to become.

He looked like a child.

"Koenma I'm going to kill you," Yusuke cursed, rolling up his sleeves as he approached the older male.

"Yusuke!" Botan squealed, having just stepped out of her cubicle, simply freaking at the overly cute sight of the pre-teenaged male.

"Bo-Botan?" Yusuke asked, turning around to see the blue clad female, before she clapped her hands and smiled, "You too?"

"Aren't I the cutest?" She asked, "You too Yusuke! I love this magic! Though it should be less painful..."

"Sorry Botan-Chan, I'm still working on the potion," May-Lin smiled, "But I'm glad you like my potion."

"You made this?" Botan asked enthusiastically, "Can you make others?"

"I'm afraid we're straying from the point," Kurama said, walking forward and placing a hand on his female companion's shoulder.

"Kurama's right," Koenma sighed, "So, where to begin..."

"You _could _begin with why we look like children Koenma," Kurama said helpfully.

"Oh," Koenma smiled, "So you don't look so out of place at Hogwarts. It's a boarding school by the way, and you will all be entering as first years."

"But we look so... so..." Yusuke began.

"Cute, Yusuke-San?" May-Lin asked, smiling faintly.

"No! Well... Yes, but no!" Yusuke glared.

"We don't have time for this," Koenma sighed, "Come with me. Thank you for your help May-Lin."

May-Lin bowed, "It was an honour Koenma-Sama."

Hiei who had been silent this time, glared at Koenma, not quiet sure whether it was worth it or not to follow him. He already _looked_ like a child. And now he was going to some school...?

Reluctantly, the other three followed him, Hiei moving with them just because. He needed as many reasons to kill Koenma as possible, after all.

* * *

**Ookami:**_ Okay, now that I'm rewriting this, there are a lot of things I decided to change. I might get yelled at for it. Like, May-Lin started using Honourifics. ._

**Kuronue: **_What is an Honourific? Well, in the Japanese language people are often addressed with Honourifics. For some reason, Ookami wanted May-Lin to use Honourifics. She'll appear more then once, and yes, she'll be using them._

**-San:** _the most common suffix. Means Mr. or Mrs._

**-Sama: **_Indicates a great level of respect or admiration._

**-Chan: **_Indicates friendly familiarity with someone of the same age or younger. Usually reserved for girls, children and cute magic animals._

**-Kun: **_Same as –Chan, only used for males._

**Ookami: **_I hope that helps some. - I'm trying to help set the scene, not make it look like I'm some wannabe who thinks she knows Japanese._

**Kuronue: **_X But aren't you?_

**Ookami: **_X Wannabe, yes, know Japanese. No. But how I would love to be able to say that... REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Planes and Trains, baby

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**T**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**Ookami:** _w00t. The first chapter that is only partly related to the original story. There won't be many of these at first, but eventually they'll melt in._

**Kuronue:** _She was procrastinating, trying to decide how to work in all the demons/apparitions._

**Ookami:** _That too..._

* * *

"So what are we going exactly?" Botan asked, arms folded into her kimono sleeves.

"Well, for starter's you are going to the airport, I have passports and tickets here," Koenma said, holding them in front of him, "and then you will be taking a train to London. (We couldn't get a direct flight.) After that, there will be someone to take you to The Leaky Cauldron."

"What, no magic portals?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"No, we couldn't afford to keep them open this month," Koenma replied.

Whether he was joking or not, no one was sure. Koenma stopped in a large room with a pentagram like thing in the floor. The others entered, and he gestured for them to stand in the center.

"Do not worry about money, your guide will know how to get it," Koenma explained, "And we will explain to your parents where you went. Don't worry, I've got May-Lin and here apprentice on it." He stopped to think. "You've got about a week till school starts, so be sure to get all of your shopping down as soon as you can."

"Okay," Kurama nodded, "I'll keep an eye on them so they don't do anything stupid."

Who he was talking about didn't need to be said. Yusuke and Hiei glared at Kurama, but he smiled softly in Koenma's direction. The demi-god bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for having to ask you too do this. I'm losing control on the mortal and demon realms," he waved a hand and the pentagram on the floor lit up, "Demons may be able to come at you. I'm doing my best to keep it from so, but with my father gone for so long, people are losing faith in him. There are not many still loyal, most have gone renegade."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma didn't reply. The floor shone brightly and the four teens turned young had disappeared. Silently, he turned and left the room to return to his office where May-Lin and a black haired male stood, waiting quietly.

"Are you ready, May-Lin?" Koenma asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"I don't know how their parents will take it," Koenma said slowly, but they should have all gathered at Kurama's house."

"Yes, Koenma-Sama," she bowed.

"And the other male-?"

"I shall inform him," May-Lin said, looking up.

"Well, if you two are ready?"

May-Lin looked at her dark haired apprentice who nodded. She looked to Koenma and nodded and he handed them both pendants which they slipped around their necks. Any inhuman look they might have had was gone. Well, hidden by a spell.

"Good luck," Koenma said.

"Thank you, Koenma-Sama," May-Lin bowed. She glared at her apprentice.

"Yeah, thanks Koenma-_Sama,_" the male sneered.

If Koenma cared, he didn't comment. He watched silently as May-Lin and her apprentice left the room, to alert the families to their children's disappearances.

**XxXxX**

Kurama, Yusuke, Botan and Hiei sat quietly on the crowded train. There wasn't really much they could say to each other. Not in public, anyways. Classified information, that kind of thing. Not that any adults would have believed them.

Though they did fell extremely out of place in their kimonos. Koenma seemed to forget the fact that they usually wore jeans and tank tops in most places. As far as Yusuke could tell, he just liked seeing people dress up. He glared at a girl who was eyeing his Kimono and calling it girly.

Botan, Yusuke noticed, seemed to be enjoying all the comments about her and her kimono being called 'cute'. She constantly had a wide smile plastered onto her face. She didn't seem to want to be quiet, and was talking constantly to a half awake looking Hiei who was resisting the urge to strangle her.

Kurama, on the other hand, was reading. That didn't surprise him though. What did surprise him was the fact he had a book. When did he have time to pick it up, and where did he get it? Yusuke sighed, softly, whether because it was a 'world may never know' or out of boredom he wasn't sure.

But he was definitely bored. Stuck in a plane for about seven hours (he wasn't sure, he had fallen asleep) and now he had been on a train for an hour. And he still had half an hour to go.

_Then I'm a week closer to school._

Yusuke cursed, and punched his seat, before returning to glaring at people who looked at him. Another half hour, he told himself, he could wait another half hour.

* * *

**Ookami: **_Oh, yeah! Koenma's problem will be explained later, when he has contact with them. And the other male shall be explained too._

**Kuronue: **_(smirk) she's infatuated with May-Lin's apprentice._

**Ookami: **_I am not infatuated! Oh yeah, we'll learn about him soon too._

**Kuronue:**_Is there anything we learn for sure in this chapter?_

**Ookami: **_Not really..._


	4. Galleons, w00t!

**Harry Potter and the Dragon's Breath**

**T**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**Ookami: **Woohoo! I finally updated this! Not that it's impressive; this is at the top of my list...

**Kuronue: **Something impressive would be... I don't know, a plot, maybe?

**Ookami: **I'm working' on it! Next chapter they get their school supplies, and then they need to meet Dumbledore... And... Hogwarts express is after that.

**Kuronue: **(rolls eyes) Wonderful, we got incite on the next three chapters...

* * *

"Oi! Urameshi!"

The shrill call filled the air, as Yuusuke turned to see a red haired youth running towards them. He slid to a stop, almost crashing into Botan. He hopped up and down on the balls of his feet, hands shoved into the denim pockets of his blue jeans. The other four just stared at him, surprised.

"Jin...?" Yuusuke asked, startled.

"Aye," he smiled, folding his arms behind his head and laughing childishly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, standing besides Yuusuke and Botan.

"Well, I thought it was rather obvious," Jin frowned, "I came here to be your guide. I'm to take you to Daigon Alley!"

"Daigon Alley?" Yuusuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, we aren't supposed to say anything in front of humans..." Jin frowned, "Anyways, follow me!"

The blue eyed demon grabbed Yuusuke's arm, and dragged him off into the crowd, the others following. Jin talked animatedly the whole time, pointing out buildings and places saying what they were. After a moment, Yuusuke stopped.

"Hey, Jin?" He asked slowly, reaching over to poke where should have been the other male's horn, "What happened? Your ears...?"

Jin stared at him for a moment, before pulling a small stone pendent out from the under his green shirt. "It's a charm," he explained, "May-Lin makes them, you know. She gave one to me because I stand out too much." He frowned, "I don't understand what she meant by that."

Yuusuke understood all to well, but decided against telling him. Jin was much more tolerable when he was in a good mood. Well, Yuusuke thought, if he was pouting quietly it would probably be easiest to stand his presence that way. He wouldn't say that to his face, either.

"Well..." Jin smiled again, "The Leaky Cauldron's over here... We'll be staying here for a week, so you know..."

Jin's voice trailed off as he pushed open the door and gestured for them all to enter. Which they did. They looked around the crowed pub, noticing it was a tad on the occupied side, but that didn't stop Jin from hopping towards the main desk.

"Oi, Tom," he said, watching as the man slowly walked towards him.

"Yes?" Tom frowned.

"The three rooms done?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, a frown spreading on his lips.

"Yes, here are the keys..."

Tom handed over the keys to Jin, who thanked him and practically skipped to the table where Yuusuke and co. were sitting. Plopping down, he handed one to Kurama and one to Botan, keeping the third to himself.

"Alright..." Jin frowned, as if trying to remember something, "Botan gets her own room, being a lass and all... And you three share." He pointed to Hiei, Kurama and Yuusuke. "And before you complain, I'm sharing a room with Touya."

"Touya's here?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jin nodded. "Last time I saw him (which was an hour or so ago) he told me he was going to get his books for school..."

"Books... Which reminds me," Kurama frowned, "What _do_ we need for school?"

"Oh, a uniform, books, a wand," Jin shrugged.

Kurama gave him a look which clearly read 'disbelief'. Yuusuke was frowning at the idea of having to carry _books_ around. Botan looked enthralled with the whole idea while Hiei continued to pout silently. Jin read their looks and grinned.

"Touya's got the whole list, most likely," he shrugged as an after thought, "But this place... You just have to see it..." Jin smiled.

"Then why don't we?" Yuusuke asked, "We can get out of here. Like... right now. Go away and never come back."

Jin looked confused at Yuusuke's... ranting, but Kurama smiled and said, "He doesn't want to go to school."

"Oh, well, I'm sure it's not that bad," Jin frowned, "I've never been to school but..." Yuusuke mumbled something along the lines of 'lucky you' before Jin continued. "Touya won't let me leave here. He's afraid I'll start a riot. Like I'm that dumb..." Jin snorted, insulted.

Yuusuke chocked on his water, which Botan had gotten him and the others. He looked up at Jin who once again began ranting about the wonders and ways of the magical world- well, the wonders and ways he had seen so far. He'd only been there for a month or so, from what Yuusuke had gathered.

Jin glanced at his watch, before looking over at a back door. "Touya is late... he better not have forgotten..."

"Forgotten what?" a silver blue haired male asked coldly.

Jin turned to stare at Touya, who was standing with his arms folded over his long sleeved pale blue shirt. Jin laughed slightly, almost nervously. It was as if he was afraid of facing the ice demon's wrath. Either way, the male sat down across from them, frowning.

"I've just been collecting money from the vault, after I finished purchasing all of my books," Touya explained, pulling out a number of small satchels that jingled noisily from his bag.

"Botan," He said, handing a pink one to her, "Yuusuke, Kurama," both were green, "Hiei," black, "And Jin," this one was red. He held his own blue one up for them to see. "Inside it is enough money for your school supplies, and a little extra for whatever you all might want."

"Where did you get this money?" Yuusuke asked, peering inside.

"It's mine," Touya frowned. All eyes turned to stare at the ice demon, who made no sign he noticed. He waved his hand, "Koenma is having trouble dealing with the three worlds," he explained, "And you can bet you will all be paying me back."

Yuusuke might have groaned, but as he peered at the money closely, he realized he had no idea what it was. He looked over at Kurama who was holding it up, examining it in the light and Botan who was rolling it between her fingers.

"It's called a galleon," Touya said as an after thought, "There are some knuts and sickles in their too... I don't know what the exchange rate is; I never bothered to look it up."

"I see..." Kurama said, putting the pouch in his sleeve. "When shall we get our stuff?"

"Now, if you all are ready," Touya said.

* * *

**Ookami: **You know, I really love Touya. He is one of my all time favourite anime characters.

**Kuronue: **This is why he gets a bigger part then me. (Scowls)

**Ookami: **Shut up, you get a part too, you know!

**Kuronue: **Yeah, as you can see Yukina and the Gringott's scene was cut out completely. Why? Because Ookami didn't really like it that much. Isn't that a good enough answer?

**Ookami: **Also, I'd like to say that I have found a way to work in most of the demons I love. But I bet you won't figure out how. (Sticks tongue out.)

-x (Gourd, I haven't used that smiley in ages...)


End file.
